Old Memories Die Hard
by Taste the GoM
Summary: Spoilerish if you haven't read lastest chapter 353. Hint of Yaoi. After the meeting with the other Akatsuki members, Kisame thinks about a person from his past whom has made an appearance in his life once again. first KisamexSuigetsu!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters…But I would like to lay first claims on KisamexSuigetsu Pairing!**

**Warnings: Spoiler-ish if you haven't read the latest chapter of Naruto (chapter 353) and hint of yaoi**

**So yeah this popped into my head after reading the latest chapter in Naruto I was like that looks like a fun pairing looks for it on doesn't find it, decides to make own, and Voila**

**And yeah it's my first Naruto story so I'd like some kind of feedback.

* * *

**

"_You should know one of them…One of the Hidden Mist Houzuki brothers."_

"_Suigetsu? Now that takes me back." _

Lying against the cold hard ground as I look up at the dark blank sky, I can't help but recall the day's earlier events. I couldn't help but recall the memories that came with them. It had been so long since then…

"_Itachi and Kisame you two need to stay alert. They're probably going after you two."_

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if the little squirt did come after me…after what I did to him and then leaving like that.

I scoffed a bit and let a small smirk come across my face. It was worth it.

"_Hey Kisame what's the deal with Suigetsu guy you mentioned?"_

"_I last saw him ten years ago…cute kid always smiling. He'd always chop of the limbs of his enemies before beheading them. People called him the second coming of 'Zabuza the Devil' a child prodigy in the art of murder."_

I chuckled a bit at that. Indeed the boy was very talented. My laughter caught the attention of my partner Itachi. Nothing was said but I knew from the look he gave me, that he was questioning what I found amusing.

I just sent him shrug and turned to my side that smirk never leaving my face. I thought on Itachi's situation with his brother and found it somewhat similar to my own.

Humph looks like we have more things in common than I thought.

Yes I wanted Suigetsu to find me but for a totally different reason.

_**I stood fully clothed and attached Samehada to my back before staring down at the naked figure lying in front of me. I turned and started to walk away but stopped when a voice spoke to me.**_

"_**Where are you going?" I stopped and looked back as the boy who questioned me, covered in sweat, sat up to stare lazily at me.**_

"_**Away from here. I don't have time to sit around and continue these childish games with you. Every second I waste here I become weaker and I don't need a weakling like you dragging me down." I answered back to him coldly. **_

_**I saw his eyes flare with anger before I threw him a cold smirk and continued on my way. I reached a pretty good distance before I heard the footsteps approaching and a hand grab me halting me in my movements. **_

_**I turned to stare at the now fully dressed kid who stood before me. **_

"_**I am **__**not**__** weak" he hissed. I smirked, showing my shark like teeth in the process, before jerking my arm out of his grip and with one hand clasped to the hilt of my sword, I made an upwards arc, sending the kid flying backwards till he landed on the ground. **_

_**I re-strapped my sword to my back before approaching the kid. Stopping a few feet in front of him I watched as he got back to his feet, a red line now decorated him from his abdomen to his chest. **_

_**Shooting out a hand I grabbed him by his now sliced shirt, and pulled him forcefully to myself. **_

"_**You claim that you're not weak yet look how easy it was to attack you. I've looked after you for the past couple of years and I've taught you all I know. Now is the time for you to be on your own and prove to me that you weren't just a waste of time.**_

_**You want to claim so badly that you're not weak than prove me wrong."**_

_**Suigetsu jerked himself from my grip and sneered at me, his sharp pointed teeth clenched tightly together. **_

"_**You just wait I'll prove I'm not weak, and I'll do that by beating you and taking Samehada for myself!"**_

_**I gave him a wide smirk.**_

"_**I'll be looking forward to it."**_

"I'll be looking forward to it." I stated quietly to myself before letting an anxious smile pass over my face as I fell into a content sleep, anxiously waiting until I could see my Suigetsu again.

* * *


End file.
